


Defended

by Thewonderginger



Category: Defenders, Iron Fist - Fandom, Jessica Jones - Fandom, Luke Cage - Fandom, Marvel Netflix, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual ward meachum, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/pseuds/Thewonderginger
Summary: Ward Meachum and his girlfriend Corey Martin find themselves in the middle of an assassination attempt on Ward's life.  Matt Murdock is on the case as a lawyer and vigilante.  Though he's gonna need some friends to help out with protection.





	Defended

“Well that was a shit show,” Ward said to his lawyer as they exited the courtroom. 

 

Matt leaned on his cane and smirked at the taller man. “Yeah Fishelli blindsided us but don't forget we blindsided him.”

 

Ward wasn't pleased, he gestured toward the blind man. “Look, I hired you because you could get information through back channels and this is all you bring today?”

 

“Mr. Meachum, we're not laying out all our weapons at the first battle, you know this.” Matt could sense the anger coming off the guy but he himself remained cool. This wasn't his first time dealing with impatient CEO'S, even one as young as Ward.  “Are you sure you're mad at me though?”

 

Ward’s body moved, the rotation of the muscles in his neck indicating a shook head. “Fishelli is an arrogant asshole and I would love to make him squirm for once”.

 

“He's squirming,” Matt explained. “He's just not gonna let you see it. Men like him talk a big game. They know how to perform under pressure. He’s trying to tick you off. Don't let him see it's working.” He heard his client huff a long sigh, heard his heart rate go down just a bit. But then the soft sound of boots headed towards them, a heart rate that was picking up.  Matt heard Ward turn and his heart rate picked up too. They knew each other.

 

 “Hey, how'd it...go?” A woman's voice asked. “Uh oh, I know that look".

 

 “It's fine,” Ward said in a slightly softer tone.  “Don't worry about it.” The sound of puckering lips, a kiss on the forehead. These two were close. Ward continued, “Got tired of waiting in the car?”

 

“There's WiFi and air conditioning in here, not in my SUV,” her voice turned to Matt.  “You must be Mr. Murdock.”

 

Ward replied, “Yeah, Murdock. This is Corey Martin.”

 

Matt held out his hand in her direction, she took it in a firm shake. Her heart beat sped up a bit.  “Miss Martin”.

 

“Oh no, just Corey thanks,” she said huffing at the previous nomer.  “Well Mr. Murdock you've been occupying Ward's time for the past week but is it okay if I have a turn?” 

 

Matt chuckled politely. “Sure, of course Corey.” The same buh-bump from her chest as he said her name.  “Tomorrow Mr. Meachum?”

 

“Meagan will contact you and Nelson,” Ward informed. There was the sound of his hand touching fabric next to him, Corey’s shirt. “Good night”.

 

“Good night. Nice to meet you,” Matt turned to Corey.

 

“You too,” she replied with a tinge of nerves in her voice.  The two of their steps, her weighted soft boots and Ward's tapping dress shoes walked away from Matt.  He held out his cane about to head the opposite direction but his highly sensitive hearing couldn't help but pick up Corey's voice through the crowd even though she was speaking in hushed tones.

 

  “You didn't tell me he was  _ fine _ as hell,” she said to Ward, a pat on a suit jacket following, her playfully hitting him with the back of her hand. Matt couldn't help but smile at the difference of her tone from their previous exchange.  “I'm having Quest for Camelot feelings over here”.

 

Ward retorted confused.  “Quest for what?”

 

“Terrible animated movie from the nineties but it has a hot blind guy,” she explained.  Matt raised his eyebrow and smirked as he began walking a bit slower than previously intended.  This conversation was interesting, especially after the original impression he got from his client.  After spending so much time working on the Fishelli case with Meachum he thought he had the guy figured. Young but stern CEO, no nonsense, sharp as hell man with a business degree. He assumed from the kiss that this woman was his date but judging by the conversation maybe she was just a close friend or sibling.  

 

“Could you not check out my lawyer before our romantic evening,” Ward asked annoyed. Okay so she  _ was  _ his date. Or was he joking with her?

 

“Sorry,” she said with sincerity. Ward must've given her a look.  “You know me. He's just pretty, that's it. I'm sure you've noticed”.

 

“Very pretty,” Ward agreed jokingly in a lighter tone than Matt had ever heard him use, one he didn't think the guy was capable of.  Matt even blushed a little. “Can we go?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Corey sighed. Hesitation?  Did she not want to go? Then she put on a mock voice, “But like if you ever wanna hit that, you have my permission”.

 

“Oh my God!” Ward replied exasperated but followed it with a chuckle. Matt raised his brow at the thought but quickly shook it from his head.  The couple made it out if the building doors and he couldn't hear them any more. He picked up his pace heading towards where he was meeting Foggy in the court building, amused by the exchange he just heard.  He touched the Braille on the elevator button and hit the up arrow, getting on the platform after a ding and the sound of the doors sliding open. He held his cane straight with both hands resting on the top as other people boarded. After everyone pressed the floor they needed, a nice man pressing one for Matt after asking to help, the doors were sliding closed.  He relaxed his hearing but then picked on someone saying something in the lobby. Suddenly Matt slammed his hand on the side of the doors pushing them open. 

 

“Excuse me,” he said with purpose bolting out the elevator. He listened for the other voices, the ones that mentioned Fishelli, the one saying Fishelli wanted someone dead.  He listened, his attention bouncing from conversation to conversation, head turning to get a better angle. Then he caught the woman's voice. Deep and husky.

 

“Fishelli said he had a dinner with a chick,” she said to someone.  “Who knew that a guy like that would be into fat asses like her?”

 

“Hey,” a deeper voice, a man retorted, “more cushion, big tits, and you know what they say about big girls and blow jobs. He must get a wicked one every night”.

 

“Well,” the woman said coyly, “not tonight”.  Matt moved closer to the two, no, another heartbeat, three.  There was a high pitched radio frequency emitting out of all of them. “They're out,” she said but not to the people next to her.  “Proceed”.

 

“Too bad,” the man spoke again. “My son loved that Camelot movie growing up.  Had a crush on the blind guy too”.

 

“Pierre stop listening in on the hits,” the woman huffed annoyed.

 

“Hey we getting paid for the guy, not the girl. Let her have a little tragic back story.  A good funeral builds character”.

 

“No witnesses,” the third person chimed in stoically.  

 

Matt put the pieces together. He had to move quickly without garnering attention.  He walked at a normal pace but in a straight line to the back of the building. Once he was out of view in an abandoned hallway he pulled out his phone and voice commanded it to call Foggy.

 

“Hey,” he said calmly folding up his cane and walking purposefully out into an alley “we got ourselves a problem. Get Mr. Meachum’s itinerary".


End file.
